


The Glade

by greysoo



Series: The Glade [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, idk man i tried?? haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greysoo/pseuds/greysoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of crack/humor oneshots featuring the Gladers and nonsensical (not really) events. (updated whenever i'm hit with an idea)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the teen magazine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Box sends them a teen magazine with Dylan, Ki Hong and Thomas on the cover.

“Box’s coming up!” Chuck screamed as he noticed the doors of the box opening to reveal crates of supplies.

Alby and a few other gladers walked towards the Box to unload the crates and noticed that there were more crates than usual. “They sent us quite a number of stuff, huh?” Hums of agreement were heard from the Gladers and he noticed Thomas was looking from afar with curiosity. “Hey, Thomas! Help us out.” he motioned for him to come over.

Thomas jogged to the Box immediately as told and took one of the crates from the Gladers. He looked at the contents of the crate he was holding and he saw books of all forms. Some titles of the books looked familiar but he couldn’t remember if he had read any of them.

“What you got there, Greenie?” Thomas was so focused on looking at the various titles of the books that he didn’t realize Minho was in front of him. He bumped into him and one of the books fell.

“Sorry, Minho. I wasn’t looking.” Thomas apologized.

Minho picked up the book that fell and it turned out to be a magazine instead. On the cover of the magazine were boys and girls around their ages who were dressed in nice clothes and were well groomed.

“What the shuck is this?” Both of them looked at the cover and noticed something almost instantly. On the cover of the magazine were guys who looked like the both of them and standing next to them was a guy who looked like Newt. Unlike their current appearances, the guys on the magazine were in fine clothes and were smiling happily, like they had no care in the world.

“What is this and why do they look like us?” Minho asked in shock. Thomas was just as confused. “It says, ‘Find out if your soulmate is Dylan, Ki Hong or Thomas on page 13’” He instantly flipped over to page 13 where there were more pictures of the three of them along with questions and answers in choices of A, B and C.

“What’s holding your horses up? Why are you guys staring so intently at that book? Wait is that a magazine?” Newt walked over to them. Both Minho and Thomas looked at the boy who resembled Newt in the magazine and looked up at Newt in front of them. They stared with their jaws dropped. “What’s with those faces?” Newt asked questioningly. Thomas silently pointed at the picture of the boy who resembled Newt on the magazine.

“What in the bloody hell?!” Newt exclaimed.

Seconds later, more boys were huddled around them in shock. Apparently the guys who resembled the 3 boys were up and rising movie actors.

“Why did the Creators send us this? Is this some form of test?” Frypan questioned. “Or do you think this is something of the past? Your pasts! Maybe you guys were actors before all of this happened!”

“Can’t say that’s not a possibility.” Newt answered. “An actor, though” he mused.

“I don’t think so. I mean, look at this Ki Hong guy. He doesn’t even have buff arms or hair as good as mine and we’re supposed to look alike.” Minho pointed out.

“Oh, please.” Thomas said.

“I’m just displeased with the fact that I’m not in it,” Gally scoffed. “Guess I was some world-known wrestler or politician unlike you shanks.”

“Oh Gally, any society in your command would rather be trapped in this shuckin’ maze.” Minho remarked.

Before Gally could even respond, Thomas spoke up. “In honor of this whole thing why don’t you take the quiz?”

For some reason, Thomas was half expecting Gally to walk off and laugh at it but instead he sat down next to them and took the magazine from Minho’s hands. (Could he be curious to find out who’s his soulmate...?)

“Friendly reminder that the guys in this magazine are not the shanks sitting before me, so it’s different, alright.” Gally proclaimed with his hands gesturing at Minho, Thomas and Newt. “Also, I suspect that this is a test from the Creators so I’m putting myself at risk here.”

“Whatever you say.” Newt shrugged nonchalantly but he shared a mischievous look between Thomas and Minho.

After 10 minutes of thinking and pestering from the other Gladers, Gally finally finished the quiz. Newt looked at his answers and compared it to the results. “You mostly circled B so your soulmate is,” he paused to look at the result. “It’s,” he paused again for suspense.

“Cut the suspense!” Gally roared.

“Well someone’s excited,” Newt smirked. “It’s Dylan O’Brien also known as the guy who looks like Thomas. It says that, ‘Dylan likes fun and quirky girls who knows how to have fun and has a great sense of humor. You go, girl! You’re one of them.” Newt reads.

Roars of laughter erupted from the gladers.

“Fun, quirky and has a great sense of humor?!” Minho exclaimed. “That’s bull.”

“I’m so disturbed.” Thomas buries his head into his hands.

“Excuse me, I do possess a sense of humor. It’s called dry humor and you guys don’t appreciate it.” Gally protested.

“Now you got me in stitches!” Minho threw his head back and laughed harder. Everyone was cracking up. Even Newt was in tears from all the laughing.

“Alright, alright. Let’s call it a day.” Alby sighed. “Can’t believe if I had something to be thankful for from the Creators, it’d be this.”

The Gladers dispersed from the circle and went on with their respective jobs, though random bursts of chuckles were still heard from them.

“Dug you own hole this time, buddy. For shucks sake, dry humor!” Minho patted Gally on the back.

“Ha ha” Gally’s face reddens.


	2. the glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt can't handle how hot Thomas looks in glasses.

“Tommy, look out!”

Before Thomas could even process what has just been said to him, he bumps into a tree. His face went momentarily numb from the unexpected impact. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples with his thumb and forefinger.

“You okay, Tommy? Do you want me to call Jeff over?” Newt asked, voice full with concern. “You literally walked into a tree. Were you daydreaming again?”

“No, it’s fine. It hurts a little but I’ll be fine. Uh, yeah. Gotta stop daydreaming, huh?” Thomas chuckled.

“As long as you’re fine.” Newt smiled. “Be more careful next time.”

Truth was, Thomas did see something in front of him. Something brown but it was blurry. He couldn’t make out what it was but he assumed it was farther away than he thought.

 _Is there something wrong with my vision?_ he thought. Come to think of it, everything a few feet from him seemed blurry. He could only see objects close to him clearly. It couldn’t be. He decided that maybe it was from the exhaustion. After all, he’s been doing various chores the entire day.

It’ll be better the next day, he tells himself.

***

He wakes up early the next day to go running with Minho. After washing up and getting breakfast, he noticed that the surroundings afar from his view were still blurry. He rubbed his eyes over and over again which only made it worse.

“Thomas, you ready?” Minho asked.

“Yeah.” He lied.

Usually he would know which corner to turn but today he was following Minho like a blind bat. To make it worse, everything ahead of him was black and blurry. He could only see Minho’s back clearly. It didn’t take long for Minho to notice that Thomas was just trailing behind him. They would usually run next to each other and have discussions about the maze.

Minho immediately stopped his tracks when he realized something was wrong with Thomas. Again, Thomas bumped into Minho.

“Thomas, are you feeling ill? Newt told me you walked into a tree yesterday and today you’re just following after me. We can go back to the Glade now if you’re not feeling well.”

“No, it’s, uh. I mean. Yeah I’m fine.” Thomas stuttered.

Minho wasn’t buying any of it. Something’s not right.

“Thomas,” Minho looks at him in the eye. “Believing that you’re fine would be like believing that Gally’s the most good looking shank in the Glade.” Minho laughed. “Okay, now tell me what’s up.”

Thomas realized that there was no point hiding it from him when he clearly knew that something was wrong with him.

“I can’t see things ahead of me clearly. Everything’s blurry but everything near me is clear. I think my vision is getting bad. It wasn’t so bad a few weeks ago but gradually everything ahead of me became blurry. I don’t know what to do.” Truthfully, Thomas was afraid. He was afraid he couldn’t run the maze anymore, couldn’t help around the Glade, and soon couldn’t see the people who mean so much to him as well.

Minho looked genuinely concerned about Thomas’ situation. “Let’s go back to the Glade and see the med-jacks. C’mon.” He held on to Thomas’ arm to lead him and started running.

***

“Seems that he’s developed shortsightedness. If he doesn’t get glasses that suit his prescriptions, his vision is gradually going to worsen.” Jeff said.

“Where can we get glasses?” Thomas asked.

Clint shrugged. “We lack the equipment and knowledge to make one. But,”

“But?” Newt asked.

“Request from the creators?” Minho prompted.

Clint nodded. “We could try sending a message through the Box the next time it comes up.”

Thomas’ heart sank. He hoped the Creators aren’t heartless enough to decline their request. He sighed. If his vision worsens, everything around him would be a blur and and he’d hate that. He hated the idea of not being able to help out or do anything to get them out of the misery. As if things are not worse enough.

Newt placed his hand on Thomas’ shoulder, as if he just read Thomas’ thoughts. “Every thing’s gonna be alright, Tommy. Don’t worry.”

***

The alarm from the Box rang, signaling its arrival. Thomas hoped that they’ve accepted his request and sent him a pair of glasses.

“Thomas! There’s a box for you!” Minho yelled.

Thomas beamed upon taking a closer look and saw “Glasses” printed on top of a plastic box along with a tag that had Thomas’ name on it. The glasses were nothing fancy and had black rims. He took it out of the box, feeling excitement rushing through him as he put it on.

The moment he wore it on, he could see everything clearly. Newt, Minho, Chuck, Alby, Jeff, everyone was smiling at him.

“How is it?” Newt asked.

“Everything is just so clear, whoa.” Thomas exclaimed.

“Good that!” Minho smiled. “Now, let’s go running with those new babies of yours.”

As he ran after Minho, he could feel Newt staring at him from the back. Out of everyone, Newt seemed the most shocked over the glasses.

***

“Newt.” Thomas called for him after coming back from the run with Minho.

“O-oh Tommy!” Newt was flustered.

“So, how do I look?” Thomas asked as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“God have mercy.” Newt croaked.

“What?”

“Uh, I mean you look great! Stunning. Gotta go, Tommy. See you later.” he said in a rush and walked towards the Homestead.

Thomas stood in place, confused.

***

After dinner, Thomas spotted Newt sitting alone behind one of the logs.

“Hey.”

“Bloody hell, Tommy! Scared the klunk out of me. How are you always appearing out of nowhere?” Newt exclaimed.

Thomas chuckled and sat next to Newt but realized that Newt was avoiding eye contact with him.

“Newt, you’ve been acting weird ever since I got my glasses. Do I look horrible?”

“No, you don’t!” Newt protested immediately. His face reddened when he realized how fast he responded.

Thomas laughed and silently scooted nearer to Newt, arms touching.

“It’sjustthatyoulooksohotinglasses.” Newt said.

“Huh? I didn’t catch what you just said.” Thomas raised an eyebrow.

“Youlookhotinglasses.” Newt repeated a little slower this time.

Thomas heard him clearly this time despite that he rushed his sentence. Thomas tried to hold back his smile. “Can you say that again? Can’t hear you.”

“Tommy, you bloody well heard what I said,” Newt’s face was red like a tomato. “And I’m never saying it again.”

There was something about Thomas in glasses that made Newt’s heart beat faster than it already does when he sees Thomas. (As if his usual appearance isn’t endearing enough)

“Why do you keep turning away? I can’t see yo-.”

“Aw, shuck it.” Newt said and pulled Thomas in by the neck so he could kiss him. He tilted his head so Thomas’ glasses wouldn’t hit his face. Thomas instinctively kissed him back and placed his hands on Newt’s waist, pulling him closer. They continued kissing until someone shouted, “Get a room!”

Newt broke away from the kiss and shouted back, “Gladly!”

He pulled Thomas up to his feet and dragged him somewhere. Thomas thinks that maybe being shortsighted wasn’t so bad after all.


	3. the brick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gally gets hit by a brick and he becomes super nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEAM GALLY!

“Get away from me!” Teresa cried as she threw a pan towards the Gladers gathered below the tree house. She couldn’t remember how and why she ended up in some unknown place enclosed with walls and filthy, sweaty boys. She tried hard to grasp on to some of her memories but it was slowly fading away, like paper being burnt with fire. There was a fire in her head and it was burning all her memories away. She was scared, there was no one whom she can trust or confide to so she immediately gathered random objects in a sack and hid in the tree house.

Soon enough, the Gladers realized that The Girl was gone and one of them found her on the tree house. They tried to coax her to coming down but she wouldn’t listen. Worse enough, she started throwing stuff at the Gladers in hopes that they would leave her alone.

“We mean no harm!” Newt called out with the top of an old crate above his head.

“If anyone’s meaning harm, it’s her!” Frypan winced as a pan hit his foot. “Hey! That’s my favourite pan!”

More pleads from the Gladers were heard but Teresa showed no signs of stopping. “Leave me alone! I don’t trust any of you!” She grabbed another item from her sack and she could feel something hard and solid against her palm but she threw it down anyway.

“Listen here, you sh-” Before Gally could finish his sentence, something hard hit his head and he fell to the ground upon impact. A brick lied next to him as blood started oozing from his forehead.

“Bloody hell. Med-jacks! Get over here quick!” Newt ordered.

The Gladers immediately huddled around Gally to see how bad it was. Thomas crouched next to him and placed his finger next to Gally’s nostrils. “Don’t worry, he’s still breathing.”

Gally’s eyes fluttered as he struggled to keep them open but he eventually gave in to the pain and passed out in a matter of seconds. Clint and Jeff came in no time to carry him to the Homestead to get him treated and patched up.

***

**2 days later.**

Gally slowly opened his eyes to see a few figures gathered around him. Everything felt like a blur but as he gradually opened his eyes, his surroundings became clearer. His head hurt a little but he couldn’t quite remember what had caused it. He grunted as he tried to sit up.

“He’s awake!” Teresa came rushing to his side. “Oh my God, Gally. I’m so, so, sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I’m sorry.”

“You feeling better?” Newt asked. “You passed out for 2 days straight, it got you really bad, huh?”

“I passed out for 2 days?” Gally asked in shock. “Oh no, I really need to get back to work. No time to slack!” He got up immediately. “Thank you so much for taking care of me, everyone. And you,” he looked at Teresa. “I don’t know what you’re sorry for but not to worry, I’m fine and I’ve never felt better. Thank you guys, for the good work.” He hugged each of them before leaving the room.

Everyone stared at each other for a good minute, unable to process and accept what just happened. Newt pinched his arm several times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming because what had just happened was too unbelievable.

“Why do you guys look so scared?” Teresa asks out of curiosity. “Is he not like this?”

“No, Teresa. He is _nothing_ like that. What just bloody happened?” Newt looked at the two med-jacks for answers.

“We’re not sure, man. Could he have hit his head so hard he got a new personality?” Jeff sounded unsure of himself, as if he didn’t want to believe what just happened too.

“I just got goosebumps.” Clint rubbed his arms.

“I’m going after him to see what’s going on.” Newt rushed towards the door. The moment he got out of the Homestead, Alby approached him with a look which looked like a mix of confusion and terror.

“It’s Gally, isn’t it?” Newt says before Alby could tell him what’s wrong.

“What’s going on with that shank? He wakes up 2 days later sounding like a shuckin’ saint.” Alby looks over at Gally who was giving the Builders thumbs ups and pats on the backs. “Look at that shank! Man, now I feel bad for calling him a shank and this is terrifying.”

Gally noticed the both of them looking at him and so he walked towards them. “Greetings my fellow leaders!” Gally chirped. “Today is going to be a wonderful day and the Builders are working hard to keep the Glade in shape. I’ve ordered my boys to fix every nook and cranny that needs fixing. You know, you both are the reason why there’s order in the Glade and that ensures all of us work together to survive and find the way out. I’m so grateful for you both.” He hugs both of them who were too speechless to even react. “Okay, I have to get back to work now. Talk to you guys later.”

“Newt,” Alby croaks. “I need you to find out what happened to him. This is too much to comprehend. I need a moment.” Alby placed his hand on his forehead and walked away.

Thomas and Minho were seen running back from the Maze and they were immediately greeted by Gally.

“Oh, Gally, you’re awake.” Thomas says in the midst of pants.

“Yes I am Thomas, thank you for your concern. I heard that you were the first one who came to me when I got hurt. To repay your kindness, I’m going mix up a special drink for you tonight during dinner.” Gally held onto Thomas’ hand and shook it.

“What the -” Minho uttered. “Gally, what klunk are you spurtin’?”

“Ah, Minho you look really tired from the run. Did you guys find anything new today?” Gally asked with both of his hands clasped together.

“Uh, just the usual?” Thomas answered.

“Guys, that’s okay. Tomorrow will be a new day which holds new opportunities. You’ve worked hard enough today. You both should get some rest.” He patted Thomas and Minho’s shoulders. “Good work today, guys!” He says before running to the Gardens.

“Thomas, did we die out in the Maze and got sent to hell?” Minho asked without a hint of sarcasm. “This must be hell, I know it.”

“What happened to Gally? This is the nicest I’ve seen him act.” “

You guys met the new saint?” Newt walked towards them.

“Hell yeah we did. We just had a chitty chat with Satan himself.” Minho laughed dryly. “What’s up with him?” 

Newt shrugged. He lost count of the amount of people who asked him this exact question. Everyone was just as confused with Gally’s behaviour today. It was almost funny, the tough guy who showed no empathy turned into a kind hearted saint after waking up from a concussion. It was as if everyone was used to Gally calling them names and causing disputes. Of course they wished for him to be nicer and understanding but now that it really happened, everyone’s having a hard time digesting this sudden change.

“I’m calling a Gathering.” Newt proposed. “Be at the meeting room in an hour.”

***

“Alright. Let’s start from the beginning.” Alby said. The Keepers along with Thomas and Teresa were seated before him. “After waking up from her coma, Teresa was too shocked with the sudden change of surroundings so she hid in the tree house with a sack of objects.”

“Yes,” Teresa answered honestly. “I started throwing objects at the boys who attempted to get me down. At one point, I unknowingly threw a brick down and it hit Gally. I regret my actions wholeheartedly.” “

Is this why we called a Gathering? I’m perfectly fine now, though. Don’t worry about it, Teresa. I don’t blame you for it, we were all as scared as you when we got here.” Gally said calmly. “No one is at fault for this.”

“Gally,” Minho stood up. “I’m going straight to the point. You,” he pointed at Gally. “You used to be a shuck-faced slinthead who never really got along with anyone but here you are now - acting like a saint.”

“Oh my,” Gally placed his hand on his chest in shock. “Minho, those are some very foul words! I can’t believe I used to be mean and uncooperative and I’m extremely sorry for my past actions. Fear not, I assure you that I’ll be cooperative and understanding at all costs from now.”

Again, everyone didn’t know how to react.

“Gally, I suggest you to leave the Gathering early so we can work things out by ourselves.” Newt suggests.

“I don’t see the issue here but alright I’ll do anything at your command.” Gally nodded.

After Gally left, Minho spoke up. “Is it bad that for some masochistic reason I wished he yelled and punched me on the face just now?”

“Well, what do you propose we do? Hit him with a brick again?” Zart commented.

“Isn’t this a good thing, though?” Teresa voiced. “Why are you guys freaking out over the fact that Gally is being nice? After all, being nice isn’t even something bad.”

“Teresa has a point.” Thomas shrugged. “I guess it’ll take us awhile to get used to this side of Gally but it’s for the better right?”

“Good that.” Alby said. “Let’s just go with it. We don’t have much of a choice anyway. Let us all embrace his kindness while it lasts.”

***

“Rise and shine Thomas!”

Thomas opened his eyes to see Gally smiling happily next to him. He looked at the watch strapped onto his wrist and groaned. The Doors weren’t due to open in another hour but he decided against going back to sleep though he was having a horrible headache as a result of having Gally’s “special mix” the night before. He rubbed his eyes to make the grogginess go away and he saw Minho doing the same on the hammock opposite his.

“A very, very good morning to you two!” Gally smiled and Thomas wonders how the heck is Gally so cheerful at an hour like this. On his palms were two plates of sandwiches and omelettes which he distributed to each Runner. “I cooked these for you guys as a form of gratitude for always running the Maze and giving your all so we can find a way out. Please take care of yourselves when you run the Maze later. I’ll be on my way now, please enjoy the meal!”

Minho looked at plate which was placed on his lap. There was a turkey sandwich and an omelette which had a smiley face drawn onto it with ketchup. He looked up and saw Thomas taking a bite of the sandwich.

“This is so much better than Frypan’s, it’s unbelievable.” Thomas says with a mouthful of turkey sandwich. “Dude, try it. It’s no joke.”

Minho was skeptical about this whole situation. Truthfully, he has been waiting for Gally to snap and return to his old self again because ‘Gally’ and ‘nice’ simply don’t match. Gally being friendly and polite was terrifying enough but waking up early to make breakfast for him and Thomas was on a whole new level.

“Thomas, this feels weird. Too weird. It doesn’t make sense, that shank whom once wanted to break my neck is now making me breakfast in bed! There’s even a shuckin’ smiley face on this omelette!” Minho pointed at his omelette angrily.

“I guess it is sort of absurd but what can we do about it?” Thomas shrugged. “The Doors are opening in another half an hour, eat up. Trust me on this Minho, it’ll be the best thing you’ve ever eaten.”

Though Minho didn’t want to admit it, it did look appetizing and his stomach was growling in hunger from the aroma. He unwillingly took a bite of the sandwich and it was _so_ good. It was just a simple turkey sandwich, but he felt like a rainbow exploded in his mouth.

“I hate this.” Minho muttered as he took another bite of the sandwich. “This tastes horrible.”

“Your actions tell otherwise.” Thomas laughed as Minho finished his sandwich and omelette in a flash.

***

It has been a week since Gally “became nice”. He would wake up early in the morning and help Frypan with breakfast, help not only the Builders but also all of the Keepers with their daily chores and hang out with the Gladers if he had the time to. Although everyone had a hard time adjusting to the sudden change, they gradually got used to it. Soon enough, most of them took a liking to Gally because well, who wouldn’t right?

Except that it eventually got burdensome. Gally wanted to help out with everything, literally. Even when the Gladers insisted that they need no help, he still butted in and did the chores. They eventually took advantage of this by making Gally do all the work which is against the rules. It has been implemented that everyone needs to do their part so that order is maintained. However, due to Gally being overly nice, most of them are slacking off. A Gathering was called upon this matter but Gally was being too much of a yes-man. He had no opinion and intention to tackle the matter and accepted everything that was piled on to him.

“Is there such thing as being too nice?” Newt asks as he looked on at Gally who was cleaning up the cow poop. “Too nice that it’s bad?”

“Probably. It’s getting a little out of hand.” Thomas sighed. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but, I miss his aggressiveness.”

“I’ve had enough of that slinthead, I’m going in.” Minho stomped his way towards Gally. Newt and Thomas followed suit to stop Minho in case he acts brashly.

“Hello, Minho!” Gally smiled. “Meet Margaret and Barbara.” He gestured towards the two cows next to him.

“Margaret and Barbara?” Minho says in bewilderment. “You named those shuck cows?”

“Minho, we really need to do something about that foul mouth of yours! And yes, I named them.” He pats Margaret. “Such sweet gals.”

Newt and Thomas could only stare in confusion. This is definitely going to get weirder because Winston and the other Slicers approached them with butcher knives in hand.

“Oh no.” Thomas shook his head. “Aight, boys. We’ll get this one.” Winston pointed at one of the cows with the tip of his knife. “Oh hey, guys. Why are all of you gathered here?”

“You’re going to kill Barbara?!” Gally shouted while hugging onto the cow. “No! Do not touch her!”

“What? Barbara?” Winston scrunched up his face in confusion. “The cow?”

“It’s okay, Barbara. Don’t you worry, I’ll make sure the Slicers won’t get you.” Gally held on to the cow tighter. “And you too, Margaret.”

“Gally, we need to kill one of them. Otherwise, there won’t be enough food for all of us.” Newt compromised.

“No!” Gally screamed and held on to the leash attached to the cows. “Let’s get out of here, Margaret and Barbara!” He pulled the cows towards the opposite direction. “You’ll never - oomph!” Gally tripped and fell. His head hit the grass with a loud thump.

The Gladers ran over to him and saw a brick next to his feet. “You okay?” Thomas crouched next to him. It was like deja-vu. He wanted to laugh at the reoccurrence of events but it probably wasn’t the right time to. Unlike before, there was no blood or noticeable wound on his head and Minho came over and helped him up.

“Ugh, what?” Gally groaned. He shook his head and rubbed his forehead.

“Dude, what was up with you?” Minho questioned angrily.

“Get off me, you shank!” Gally shoved Minho’s hand away. “Who put that shuck brick over there?!”

Minho’s eyes glimmered and everyone was stunned because Gally was back to his old self.

“Why are you guys looking at me like that? Don’t you have stuff to do?” Gally placed his hands on his hips.

“Welcome back, Gally!” Minho hugged the boy. He was probably the happiest one out of them all. “The word shank has never sounded so beautiful to my ears.”

“What is up with _you_?” Gally pushed him away but Minho only held on tighter. “What’s going on?”

“Believe me Gally, you do not want to know.” Newt laughed as he shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing another Gally-centric oneshot for this series because Gally deserves more love, am I right? Hopefully this was fun to read as I had fun writing this, haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to fic originally posted on tumblr: http://chonsoo.tumblr.com/post/110526597092/chonsoo-archive-of-our-own


End file.
